


Family and Friends

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Coming Out, Episode Tag, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Episode tag for S4 Ep 8 "Collateral"
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Family and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A twist on the "Meet the Family" trope for my Trope Bingo card

When Callen finally walks up Sam’s street hours later, he isn’t surprised to find Nell’s Mini parked on his partner’s drive. Sam had texted him to let him know the geeks were staying over, after their James Bond marathon. What he doesn’t expect when he lets himself in the front door, is to find the two of them curled up together on Sam’s sofa, asleep. He smiles involuntarily, he has many fond memories of sleeping on that couch himself.

However, he also can’t resist taking out his cellphone and snapping a picture or two of them. It will make for good blackmail/teasing fodder, although he is always careful not to do it in a horrible way. They don’t even stir as he slips past them and down the hall to Sam’s bedroom and he can’t help shaking his head at their ability to do that. Even as quiet as he can be, Sam would have woken as soon as he came through the front door, while Callen himself probably wouldn’t have been asleep in the first place.

When he closes the bedroom door behind him, the bedside lamp clicks on and he turns to smile at his partner.

“I’m sure I never looked that cute sleeping on your couch,” Callen says, as he approaches the bed.

Sam smirks back. “You never look that cute full stop G.” He can’t help but pout at that. “Good looking, sure, but not cute,” Sam adds.

Callen shakes his head. “I’m beginning to think I should have just gone back to my place,” he says.

“You don’t mean that,” Sam tells him smugly.

Callen sighs, because he really doesn’t. He strips quickly, leaving his clothes in neat pile on the chair in the corner of the room. When he turns, Sam is holding up a corner of the comforter in invitation and he gladly accepts, sliding in to place and leaning in for a kiss. Sam indulges him easily.

“How was the interpreting?” he asks, when they finally part.

Callen shrugs. “Fine,” he says. He’d stayed behind at OSP to do some of the interminable paperwork he’s stuck with as lead agent, but got called up to Ops to do some on the fly translating for an ongoing mission. “How was the marathon?”

Sam smiles. “Good. Fun,” he adds. “Those two really get into it.”

“I can imagine.” Sam has hosted movie nights for the whole team before and Eric and Nell have a tendency to pick things apart, particularly anything science related.

Sam reaches to turn out the lamp again. “We should sleep,” he says.

“Okay Agent Geek,” Callen can’t resist the cheap shot, even though it earns him a poke to the ribs from his partner, before they settle into sleep.

*

The next morning, Callen is standing in Sam’s kitchen drinking coffee, watching the birds, when he hears the scuffle of movement behind him.

“Sam, sorry to… Callen!” Nell’s voice sounds confused and surprised at his presence in the kitchen.

He turns to smile at her. “Morning,” he says, as casual as if they were in the office. 

Eric is hovering over her shoulder, looking equal wide-eyed with surprise, but he is also blushing. “C-Callen,” he stutters.

“Coffee’s fresh,” Callen tells them, pointing to the pot.

There is some mumbling between them, before they finally come fully into the room. Callen ignores them and starts taking ingredients out for breakfast. Sam will be back from his run soon and he promised pancakes as an apology for refusing their usual morning sex, because of the presence of the wonder twins. Callen had sulked at that, insisting they could be quiet, but Sam wouldn’t be moved on the issue.

“So, you’re here early,” Eric ventures as he sets things down on the counter.

Callen smirks to himself and refuses to rise to the bait. “Sam owes me breakfast,” is all he says.

Sam comes through the back door at that moment, sparing him any further attempts at conversation. It’s more awkward than any other morning after Callen’s ever had and without the benefit of sex beforehand either. He can tell Sam has aborted a move towards him for a kiss, as is their usual style and he scowls at that, before thinking to hell with it, he’s ready to not just burn this proverbial bridge, but blow it up as well. He leans forward and lifts his eyebrows at Sam. 

To his credit, Sam accepts the unspoken challenge and leans forward as well. They deliberately keep the kiss relatively clean, but there are still tongues involved. And from the noises behind them, tongues are being swallowed by the wonder twins too. Though probably not each other’s, Callen thinks with a mental snort.

When they part, he smirks at Sam, who just smirks back. “Give me five to shower, then I’ll make breakfast,” is all he says.

Callen nods and goes back to his abandoned coffee, not even caring that Sam just basically threw him under the bus in the form of Eric and Nell’s curiosity.

“So Callen,” Eric says. “You and Sam huh?”

Nell elbows him. “Eric!”

“What?” he protests.

Callen can’t help smirking at their byplay. “It’s alright Nell,” he tells the Intelligence Analyst.

“It’s not that,” she says. “I can’t believe you didn’t know.” This last is addressed to Eric.

“You did?” Eric asks.

Nell shrugs. “I didn’t know, know, but I’d guessed.”

“When?” Callen asks, curious.

Nell frowns and then admits, “My second week here.”

Eric chokes at that. “I’ve known them six years and I had no clue.”

“Well Eric, to be fair, it was more a woman’s intuition thing, than knowledge. It’s not like I actually saw them making out or anything.”

Eric’s eyes are bugging out at that. Callen smirks, knowing that Eric is pretty oblivious to most things outside his domain.

“You wouldn’t see us making out in work,” Sam’s comment makes Eric jump, clearly not having been aware that the other man was behind him.

“Right,” Eric stutters.

Sam smiles at him. “We don’t do that sort of thing,” he adds. He comes fully into the kitchen. “Now how about we forget about me and G’s relationship and I make us breakfast, before we’re all late for work and incur Hetty’s wrath.”

“We’re just waiting on you Big Guy,” Callen tells him lightly, with a gesture to the waiting ingredients.

Sam shakes his head good naturedly. “You could learn to cook yourself one day G,” he grouses.

Callen gives him his sweetest smile. “Why would I want to do that when I’ve got you and restaurants.”

Sam just shakes his head again at that and gets to work making pancakes.


End file.
